A Kiss of Friendship
by Amai
Summary: VERY FLUFFY. A Daisuke and Hikari frienship fic...of sorts. Please read the author's note.


A Kiss of Friendship- by Amai  
  
Disclaimer- Not mine. Not ever.  
  
Author's Notes- Written at a friends' house. Has Taito implications..well, sorta. Actually, it's  
Tai and another boy. And it's not Daikari. It's more of a Hikari and Daisuke friendship fic.  
I hope you like, and please read and review! And..before I go, the order of the fics I mentioned,  
that you voted on is this  
  
"Scrabble, Karaoke and Finals" got the most votes, so it's going first,  
" Music to My Ears" will be next, so don't worry. Then comes "Light". I hope you like..and if you're  
disappointed, I'm sorry..but I worked it out by the votes. You'll still get to read them all!  
Okay..enough of my talking, Read on and review-  
  
  
"Well, since Valentine's day is tomorrow…I thought I'd just drop off something for you   
early if that's okay."  
  
"Oh, that's fine, come in Daisuke, must be cold out there..", the girl prodded her   
companion into the house. It was the thirteenth of February, right before Valentine's Day   
and Hikari had seemingly nothing to do. Just wait until the next day when she was to go   
out to a romantic evening with her boyfriend, Takeru. She sighed looking at the other in   
front of her. Motomiya Daisuke…whom she knew still had a crush on her. It was hard,   
seeing his hurt statement when ever she and Takeru went out. She almost felt like it was   
her fault…but it was too late now, wasn't it?  
  
"So….how are you Daisuke-chan?", she gave him a warm, friendly smile. Despite not   
like him the same way he did, she still enjoyed having his company around…especially   
when he didn't fight with Takeru. The boy gave a sheepish grin as he replied,  
  
"Nothing really…I was thinking on what to give you for Valentine's Day. I wanted it to   
be special and all..so, well here you go-", he dug through his pocket to give her a small   
photo. It was of the both of them when they had just about first met. In third grade. He   
continued,  
  
"Hikari…do you remember?", the child of light gave him a confused look. Remember   
what? Daisuke smiled again and gave a small sigh,  
  
"Well…I do. Lemme refresh your memory some. It was a sunny September day, or was   
it August?", he started telling their first meeting, gathering his thoughts from his memory   
of that day…  
  
---  
  
"Get offa the field!"  
  
"How could a little loser like you even think of playing with us 'pros'?!"  
They pushed him roughly off of the soccer field. They didn't want him. He was just a   
kid...a little kid, a stupid kid. He bit his mouth in an attempt to stop his crying. Crying. A   
sign of a true child…  
  
He would not cry! He was strong…just like…him.   
  
Yagami Taichi never shed a tear when he fell on the field. He was strong..he was great.   
He was…he was…  
  
…cute. Cute to the small boy. But he was too afraid to tell him. Okaasan said that it was   
bad to think that way. He couldn't do that to his idol! What if he hated him for that? What   
if he acted just like those older kids that had just pushed him off the field?  
  
Daisuke was afraid of that. If Taichi did that….he would really cry. For, he would have   
no one to look up to…to hide his tears from. And that was one thing that scared him more   
than anything at all.  
  
Alas, being the small one he was, he started to sob once he got a distance from his   
perpetrators. Weeping, and rubbing his red eyes, he plopped down next to a tree. It   
wasn't fair…why was he letting this weakness take control of him? Was he really just a   
pushover child?  
  
"Ne, are you okay…?", his bloodshot eyes flicked upward to glance at a girl his age   
standing above him. What was her name…? He gasped. Yagami Hikari….Taichi's sister.   
He stood up and stammered a bit, choking back his tears,  
  
"I'm fine…a-aren't you Yagami Taichi's sister…?", she gave him a small smile and   
nodded vigorously.   
  
"Hai. And who are you, ne? I've seen you in class before!", she grabbed Daisuke's hand   
and helped the now sniffling boy up. He looked down,  
  
"Motomiya Daisuke, desu. But…there's no need to know who I am. I'm a no one..",   
Hikari gave him a frown. He seemed so…depressed. She had to get to the bottom of his   
sadness. She felt it was her job to.  
  
"You're not a no one! How come you're so sad, Daisuke-chan?"  
  
" No one likes me…!", Hikari shook her head and smiled again at the boy.  
  
" I like you. Don't mind others…they're just mean!", Daisuke looked up at the girl with   
eyes of disbelief. Still sniffling, he queried,  
  
"You do…?"  
  
" Of course! And you can tell me anything and I won't laugh at you. I promise.", Daisuke   
sighed, looking a bit distance. Was this girl for real? Would she laugh or condemn him if   
he told her that he liked…her brother? A boy…? He gave a hesitating glance at her form   
and began to murmur, blushing a bit,  
  
" Well…there is one thing…but I know it could never come true.."  
  
" What's that?", Daisuke gulped, taking in a slow breath. Take it slow…be strong..  
  
" I've..well, I mean..I've always wanted a…a kiss. A kiss from Taichi. I know it sounds   
stupid, but it's true! And..and..I'm not ashamed of it!", Daisuke lied with that last   
statement. He was ashamed. And why shouldn't he be? It was wrong. He had heard it   
from so many people before…wrong.  
  
But…Daisuke never answered questions right anyway, so what was the difference in this,   
right?  
  
His thoughts went downhill when Hikari gave him a frown, looking down. The young   
girl started,  
  
" I don't think it's weird liking another boy…it's just..well, Taichi's the same as you.   
But…he has someone already. Someone to give kisses to", her frown grew. " I'm sorry   
Daisuke."  
  
Daisuke looked down, but didn't cry. At least….at least he wasn't alone, right? It   
hurt..but…if Taichi was strong enough to handle liking other boys as well, then he would   
be the same. He was surprised when Hikari hugged him and gave the boy a small kiss on   
the cheek,  
  
" I guess if you don't have anyone to love you…or to give you your first kiss, I could do   
that.", she gave him another warm smile, " A friend of mine just left. I was alone too.   
Maybe we could promise to love each other! And so, if we want a kiss, then we have   
someone to give it to.", Daisuke looked at her taking in her statement. Then smiled.  
  
"Thanks Hikari."  
  
---  
  
" ..and somehow in my messed up mind, I didn't know that really, that was a friendship.   
Not a boyfriend-girlfriend thing. And Hikari…my Valentine to you is our friendship   
which I had forgotten from so long. Who knows, maybe I'll stop fighting with T.B…?",   
Daisuke grinned his usual smile and put the picture in his friend's hand.  
Hikari gave him a smile, and tearfully hugged the boy in front of her,  
  
" Daisuke…you don't know how much this means to me. I thought you hated me now for   
being with Takeru…"  
  
" Oh no! I have someone else on my mind..", he grinned. "And it's not Taichi."  
Hikari gave him a calculating look, and simply said, "Why do I get the feeling his name   
starts with a K and end with a "en"?", she giggled. "And now for my present..", she gave   
him another kiss on the cheek, just like their first one.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Daisuke-chan."  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Hikari-chan.", Hikari winked at him.  
  
"Remember…it's just a –friendly- kiss!"  
  
The two laughed as a renewed friendship awakened in their minds, and heart. Now..they   
were all to be happy.  
  
Finally.  
  



End file.
